


[扉柱]万古长夜君燃烛

by beilin



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: Cp：扉柱only。原作向。时间线：终结谷之后若干年。私设：柱间在死前一段时间就退任火影。非限制级，有车与否自由心证。私设如山，欢迎捉虫，不喜慎入。
Kudos: 9





	[扉柱]万古长夜君燃烛

惟将终夜长开眼，报答平生未展眉。

逢魔时分，他在树下闭了一会儿眼，小憩。  
扉间的气息隐蔽得和他的感知力一样出色，他也不知为何，心有灵犀或是骨肉天性，在那一瞬睁开了眼睛。  
下一秒人就消失不见。  
他揉揉眼睛，分不清真实和幻觉。  
再醒来时，一弯冷月如钩，照影孤寒。朔日将至。

一片浓云掠过，日光黯淡片刻。  
一道人影疾刺而出。  
柱间抬手，数十枝藤蔓向着来者疾冲而去。  
千手扉间却忽然闪现在此，也朝着同方向的刺客冲去，只留下一路残影。  
柱间见状险些闪避不及，藤蔓几欲触及掠过的那道白影。他如今境况时好时坏，扉间今日怎么如此莽撞。收手的同时千手柱间在心中想道。  
明是胜负已定的电光火石方寸之间，千手扉间望了那后退的刺客一眼竟转头去看向千手柱间。手下慢了一寸，便让人逃脱了。  
柱间也是惊得怔在原地，从不曾见过扉间接二连三出这般差错。这太不像他弟弟的作风。  
千手扉间眉目拧结，双唇翕动，却终是一言未发的离去了。  
强烈的查克拉气流冲击过后，震落满树细碎星白，积满庭院的落红残蕊被吹得倒飞而起，混杂着沾了树下人一身。  
“不觉间都到荼靡的花期了。”  
韶华盛极。  
他闭目间脑海中闪过这么多年世事纷繁，几度春秋，村子里熙熙攘攘。  
和扉间近来深不见底的冷峭眉眼。

那之后，忙碌的火影比终日玩闹的孩童来得更勤。  
却从不知会他。  
夏末燥热，扉间总似周身带着寒气，急匆匆来回。  
焦躁徘徊的气息来去如风，他不知何事能惹得扉间这样心神不宁，肯定不是一个小刺客的缘故。  
推门时带进一阵风来。  
冷着脸，却突然把手从他的前襟探入，留下一枚飞雷神印记。  
他惊愕的瞥了面前人一眼，将印着标记的苦无从袖间拿出晃了晃，“扉间不会觉得这种事我也会大意忘记吧。”蓦地消沉下来。  
千手扉间神色愈冷，粗暴扯开前襟，看了一眼确凿的痕迹，转身走了。  
“扉间！”他厉声喝止道。  
白发人脚步一顿。  
“你瞒着我什么事？”  
千手扉间转回头来，眸中思虑沉重。  
而他终究是无法下狠心去逼他的，无论何时何事，见他踌躇一刻，便算了，转瞬笑道：“那样一个小刺客还值得你如临大敌？扉间，是不是太久不打仗，你都变得胆小了呀。”  
“大哥！”  
“你去忙吧，我这里不会再有事的。”  
他再迟钝，也猜得到与己有关。旁事不会惹扉间这样失了分寸。但如果扉间不愿说，他从不介意被蒙在鼓里。  
“要不是你出来捣乱，我早把那刺客抓到了。”  
“闭嘴吧，我知道了，笨蛋大哥。”扉间不耐烦的回道，转身时他听见自己指节紧攥出的脆响。  
他用尽莫大力气控制着假装自己并不在意，这些日来似有一只手探入胸膛，反复将一颗心攥成一团模糊的血肉。  
隐居旧宅之人那生机跃动的蜜金下泛出枯死的青灰色泽。向来光亮的肌肤上大小伤痕逐渐浮现，细密杂错，深浅不一。纵长交叠、层层浮凸的是剑痕，黑如炭灰、参差翻卷的是烧伤。  
积重难返的旧伤沉疴都从他越发严整的衣物下显露出来。  
如骤雨经掠后的挂树残红，将落未落，莫待须臾。

月上中天，他睁开眼，合上，再睁开。毫无睡意，近来夜半醒转是常事，白日却时而昏昏沉沉的。  
挪步到外间，扉间倚在桌上睡着了，旁边还有几卷规整的文书。  
他坐到一旁，兴致勃勃的翻了翻。身边人不知何时醒了，仍阖眼趴在一旁，带着从不在外人面前展露的一丝疏懒随性。  
“明知睡不好，连关窗都不会么？”  
他当然听见了晚风吹得窗扉吱呀作响，也听到随后那轻声合上的声音。但他的失眠与风和窗都无干。  
“我听说你收了个宇智波家的孩子做部下，而且还很年轻，是破格提拔的。”  
“镜是个有能力有担当的人。”  
“团藏、取风他们现在怎么样？”  
千手扉间听着就又攒起眉，“还不是你惯出来的，不是任性就是懒散。”  
柱间瞬间消沉下去。  
扉间又继续道：“不过都是好孩子。我会教导他们成长为出色的忍者的。”  
“让他们平安正直的长大就好，是你太严苛了，扉间。”  
“那就该学你去赌场还是偷偷喝酒！”他一扬眉嫌弃道。  
“我是个糟糕又不称职的老师，”柱间的笑容带着十分歉意，“中道而止，要你将重担全部接过。还因着我个人的意愿，留了好些麻烦。”  
他话里言外的意思千手扉间如何不知。只他可没什么安慰将死之人的软语柔肠，横了身旁人一眼。  
柱间也就瞬间脱去消沉的哈哈大笑了起来。  
他现在全身上下只剩这份跳脱飞扬还像从前的那个千手柱间，其余都迅速的衰弱下去，呈现出死亡的前兆。  
扉间像寻常一样认真听着他畅谈日后，却不寻常的没有打断他。  
柱间也不适应扉间不反驳他的乖顺，说着自己挠了挠头，突兀的干笑了几声。  
扉间仍然一瞬不瞬的看着他。  
他也回望。  
他是引路的高远启明星，他便是那铺路的砖石。理想为经，现实作纬，他们惯于在争执和议论中一路而来编织梦想。  
如今千手扉间也似突然染上这人的任性，疯狂的想抓住些什么，能将时光折叠幻化的力量，来实现他的所愿，在千手柱间还活着的时候。  
可他却悲哀的发现，这条路太过漫长，他无论如何疾驰而奔，即使舍身忘死，都无法让他亲眼一见毕生所期的和平终点。  
千手柱间的博爱宽和能消解现时的仇恨，但要这一切从乱世中脱胎换骨，还需要时间。  
与梦相关的征途本身就意味着永无尽头。  
“一时难得，或要数代百年。”  
“若只是徒劳的一场梦，如果这根本不值得...”  
“你动摇了吗，因为他？”  
“我不知道斑到底看到了什么。这些日子我总是在想，想我们的计划，他说过的话。如果他看到的是真实的未来，木叶真的没有以后。这若是一条死路，那么相信我而坚定的走下去的大家和你...”  
“写轮眼不过是力量和偏激的爱恨而已，他是看不到真正的道路的。”  
“这不是宇智波...”  
“你相信宿命和预言，还是相信我们？”扉间凝视着他。  
他把弟弟一把揽进怀里。

他小时候感知力太强睡不着，柱间就是这样抱着他的。  
作为族长的长子，他年岁稍长后就和他们分房而住了，也为日后还远的婚事做准备。  
被战火焚尽白日的夜，接收着四面八方狂涌的查克拉和战意，无处藏匿。  
下意识的捂住耳朵，又微颤着指尖徒然垂下。  
可他被一把攥住了手，四围寂静，杀伐盈野，千手扉间却从那暖热的掌心，觉出久违的安全。  
他从不缺勇气，这个人却总有办法让他失掉勇气。  
一片漆黑里看不清人影，有查克拉从暖热的指尖缓缓流淌进体内。  
“我又没有受伤。”压低的声音里满含嫌弃。  
“过来。”他也在他耳畔偷偷的说，听着板间绵长的呼吸声，知道没有吵醒他们的弟弟。  
他不由分说的背起扉间，轻手轻脚敏捷的回到隔壁自己的屋子里。  
“喂，你...”扉间皱起眉，眼中没有苛责，却压抑不住独自一人时并未感到的强烈酸楚。  
“讲给我听。”  
微弱的烛火掩映着莹亮眸光，他倔强的瞥过头去。  
“讲给我听。”他在他耳畔低声却坚定的说。  
日光之下并无新事，日落之后也是一般，只是那时没人知道，朝阳到底何时会真正升起。  
“有很多，不同种类的查克拉。”  
“有我们的，也有，其他家族的。”  
“我不知道，或许很近或许很远。”  
“扉间，不要怕，你要去控制它。”  
“可是...这很难。”  
“我知道，但你一定要记得，没有人能靠近这里，我会一直陪着你的。”  
“总有一天，那些仇恨和战争都会消失的。”  
他那时本开口就要反驳的，“你不会懂的，你根本感觉不到。”那是另一个世界，嘈杂纷乱，破碎支离。  
抬眼却撞进乌黑湿润的双眸，笑容灿如骄阳。  
照亮每一个黑夜，溶进他的整个生命里。  
于是他相信他，闯入他的梦，裹缠着他的气息。  
他只会在那样一个怀抱里放下所有警惕，渐渐睡去，醒来时天光大亮，还躺在自己的房间里。  
仿佛什么都没发生过。  
而自从他年岁渐长，完全掌控了这份力量，千手柱间就再没在任何夜里出现过。  
他搬到相隔更远的房里，也开始有了自己的女人。他肩上的责任不仅沉重，而且繁冗纷纭。  
这是千手扉间从很小的时候起就十分清楚的，所以他永不愿成为他的负担与牵绊。  
后来板间也不在了，他就一个人住在曾经有四个孩子哭笑打闹的屋子里。  
再后来，他就一个人，将他建起的村落当作人生的全部意义。

他是他生命中的暗夜，从最初、最深处的执念里挣扎着破土长出。  
千手柱间的身体显出药石无医的颓势后，就回到千手旧宅静待死神光临，也便于暂时封锁消息。住回了他们还是四个小孩子时的屋子。  
院里有几棵树，是他们几人出生时所种。  
纤细的树苗陪伴着少年们，逐渐摇曳出粗壮茎干和茂郁枝叶。枯荣几度，风霜雪雨里仍坚韧如初。可惜少年们却有人半途夭折。  
木叶建立后旧宅空置，日久年深，无人打理的树木皆肆意生长，其中一棵攀附着另一棵，枝叶穿插着层层交叠而上。  
“它强占了‘我’的地方啊。”柱间指着“扉间”的那棵树道。他在死前难得的安闲日子里无数次抚摸这树，似要用比感知精英忍者更甚认真的去体察一株植物。  
“是你种的位置不好，怪谁？”三个弟弟出生时都是千手柱间亲手埋的种子，“再说木本向阳，是‘你’挡着‘我’的光了。”  
从暗处、幽深的土壤底到天光下，根与叶都死死搅缠在一起，是骨中骨，血中血。盘根错节，断不可分。  
他们从最初就选择了这种方式，在那个西瓜头摸黑探进他弟弟的被褥，抱住还颤抖着强撑镇定的男孩时。  
暗夜里的耳语从最初一字一句的安慰，逐渐变做无言的抱拥与默契。

只是成年男人不像孩子般柔软纤细，显得尴尬了起来。  
“喂！”  
柱间却从来不听他的警告和反对，不由分说把人扯进屋里。  
他有生以来第一次可以轻易推开这个男人，只有他最清楚曾经的忍者之神衰弱到了何种地步。  
可他第一次，没有推拒他大剌剌的过分亲昵。  
只是脸色僵硬的染上两抹气愤红晕。  
高大的男人在里侧缩成一团，真让人哭笑不得。空出一大半床铺，自己先一头睡了过去。  
“不要把我拉到你这种小时候尿床、长大了打鼾的人枕边！”扉间大声抗议无效后也睡去了。  
他已经很久很久没有这样黑甜无梦的安眠。而在千手柱间逝去后就再也没有过。  
熟悉温暖的气息包裹着他，即使在梦中，他也压下“就这样不要醒来”的念头。

眼见得扉间的气色好了许多，柱间那长挂嘴角的笑意也更浓了些。  
几月来火影终于闲下一天，却晨起疾风，骤雨终日。  
柱间望着浓云积压时而电闪雷鸣的阴沉窗外，消沉着叹了口气，“真是可惜。”  
“智者不与天挣命，你是傻子。”那一腔悲痛早压在心底，可一开口仍带着苦涩的不甘。  
柱间只还他一个带有惭色的傻气笑容，这一生有憾无悔。  
“这本是，”他从怀中掏出一枚水绿查克拉晶石，“小时候给你做的。”  
“我知道。”扉间瞥了一眼，语气淡漠。  
“不过等到做好了，也帮不上你什么用。”  
那时他早已把那折磨人的天赋掌控得出神入化。  
扉间正要开口，柱间便继续道：“给小纲吧，不能陪她长大，算我的赔礼。希望以后能真正派上用场，帮到她。”  
扉间伸手接了过来，收到自己袖里。那晶体还带着柱间淡淡体温，他手指不受控制的微颤了下。  
“扉间，这么多年，你一直不需要我做些什么，这个大哥当得真是偷闲。”  
“既然如此，到了这一步，更没有走不下去的道理。”唇角勾起一抹决然的笑。  
“你多虑了。”回应着的同时，千手扉间心里一颗石块终是落了下去，虽然还有着更深的忧患。但柱间只当他的失常是为他将死而悲恸，就很好。  
很多事情，他不知道，他也不需要知道。那些只能带给他痛苦的事，未来的隐忧，都让他去思虑和解决就好了。  
他只要站在光明里，满怀希望的安然笑着。

那日发现刺客时他屏住了呼吸，心跳都快要停止。  
直到看清了来者的脸，才松了口气，却还怔怔的缓不过神。  
“还好不是他...”  
只有他知道，宇智波斑还活着。  
尸体消失、秽土失败，他肯定没有死。  
他却不知他在何处，还剩多少力量，何时会否归来。  
这种感觉简直令人发疯。  
他不畏惧宇智波斑，有封印着九尾的水户和众多家族的高手，即使斑要强攻木叶，也未尝不可应对。  
但他没法阻止千手柱间的衰弱。  
这么多年来，岁月不曾损毁他的面容，与盛年光景分毫不差，时光也无法催他老颓。他的心志比端和面容更坚毅不曾更改。  
甚少人了解初代火影隐居为何。而火影之位的交接，私下谣传的不过是二代目大人政务能力更加出众。  
他是守护这和平的基石，没人愿意相信，也不能承受这失去。  
世人尊称他一声“忍者之神”，望他做这世上最坚实的巨树，庇荫苍生。风吹不摇，雨打不坠。每一根枝叶，都翠绿欲滴的绽放着，直至永恒。  
只剩下他唯一的兄弟，眼盯着他是个血肉之躯的那些弱处，始终为他劳心动怒。  
眼见着那浓黑长发黯淡枯干，他整个人从终结谷之战后，已是无可挽回的衰微下去。  
飞雷神再迅疾，也无法在每个千钧一发的时刻赶到。  
毕竟他是宇智波斑。  
他比任何人都更清楚的感知到，斑的敌意，和泉奈之事的未解之恨。而如今柱间亲手杀了他，谁知道那个疯子还会做出什么来。  
事到如今他早已接受了千手柱间的将要离去，但他仍然不能接受其中的某个可能，譬如某日再踏入此地时，看到兄长因报复而血肉模糊的尸体。

似乎时间从那个无力抗争命运的时代又断点重连了。  
那个生死莫测的年代，那时他的兄长虽然年少却无比强大，而今时移世易了。  
可他相信他，正如他依赖着他。绝望与希望如影随形，却无法侵入他们之间。  
千手柱间说得不错，他是不会在此刻倒下的，无论前路多么艰险难测。  
他也不允许任何人来破坏这一切。  
他既然许下匡时济世的梦，他就要一道与他将之化为现实。

那日来临时，他知道，他亦知道。  
他搭上他的肩膀，瞬移到了他的影岩上。  
草木葳蕤，和风暖煦。战争中的血腥腐气，都不见踪迹。  
可长夏将尽，荼蘼盛极，已然是强弩之末。  
千手柱间眼中有无比欣悦和贪婪渴望。无论如何都是看不够的，和平安宁的盛景华年。  
风吹起青丝如瀑，隔断两人之间，千手柱间转向身旁人的眼神中，含着难以言说的悲哀。  
千手扉间却仿若无所觉察，只目不斜视地望着脚下村落。火影袍同样迎风飘扬，爽利的短发下面庞坚定冷硬。  
“我们做到了吗？”  
“我们会做到的，我会，猿飞他们也会的。”  
“啊，那我也该休息一下了。”

他抱住他，有生以来第一次，也是最后一次，主动抱住这个始终走在他身前的男人。  
他走得太快，已经走到了生的尽头，到了该挥别的时候。  
他的弟弟从不在他面前展露的脆弱，他的手还没有摸上那倔强白发，有些话还没有说出口，瞬间他们就又回到了旧宅的屋内榻上。  
千手扉间早就松开他，下床立在一旁，隔出些兄弟间该有的距离。

他还没有天真到相信邪恶和战争至此终结。但他致力于使他心怀希望的离去。  
他不信有神、不尊人伦，理性尽头那唯一一点偏执，是和他一起许下的愿望。  
万物皆有裂痕，那是光进来的地方。*  
无论多么遥不可及，只要他想，他就会去竭力实现。  
“秽土不是一个好忍术，那需要活祭品。”  
“我知道分寸。”  
我会继续维护和平，以我的方式，虽然与你不同。  
“联盟近来如何了？上次见岩隐来的忍者，叫大野木的那个孩子很不错啊。”  
“以前的契约照惯例来往。新接任了二代目的忍村我都有特去书信，到目前为止没什么异样。”  
无论是表面撕毁的，还是暗怀鬼胎的，我都会留心，绝不会放过。  
“而且就算有意外，日斩他们都成长得非常快速，危急关头也是能独当一面的了。我还打算等小纲到了入学年纪，让日斩做她的老师。”  
“那很好啊。”  
他不会把赌注只放在年轻一代身上，他身边这人，都已经是做爷爷的年纪了，还这样温柔天真，他又怎么放得下心。  
他会用他的方式，平息战火。秽土转生的研发，不过是个开始。  
因为战争就是胜负生死的过程，而不是别的什么事。  
“我死之后水户如果想回涡之国，或有别的选择，随她去。”  
“我会尽力照顾好她。”  
可是九尾必须属于木叶。  
但这一切兄长他都无需知晓。

千手柱间阖眼倚坐在榻上，又思索了片刻，似乎再无什么可交代的。突然转而问道：  
“你那日是不是哭了？”  
千手扉间眉头紧皱，浑身散发的低气压似下一秒就要让他尝尝这多年来从未变改的暴烈脾气。  
“自小到大，”顿了片刻，千手柱间又转了话头，“我其实是高兴的。我怕你在我面前不哭，这辈子再无可哭出来的地方。”  
“又不是小孩子，没事哭啊笑的像什么。别把我当作和你一样老不持重的家伙。”  
他的兄长闻言一笑，低声道：  
“别太难为你自己了。”  
“不要着急，要好好活到，该来找我的那个时候。”  
千手扉间转头望着窗外，不去看他。久久的沉默后，没有答他。

出了门，简明扼要的交代给桃华下葬事宜，在和水户短暂的交流后，就重回了火影楼。他从现在开始，就要全心准备，从这个葬礼就会生发出的无数明暗动乱。  
微风送来炊烟和闲言笑语，而还未降临的巨浪暗涌，只有他一个人听得见。像是幼时过于敏锐的孩童，可他的守护神已经离去。  
不过他也早就不是会蜷缩在角落，暗中哭泣着躲避命运的孩子了。

木叶十二年，历史上千百年来的那些战争与硝烟，又要卷土重来。  
失去了“忍者之神”的木叶，又得到了“忍界第一神速”而重获生机。

与君共梦，继之以死。

End.

*引自：科恩《颂歌》。


End file.
